Secret
by Sonkisonki
Summary: One night they met in the common area kitchen. Since then they kept meeting unable to stop. Todomomo oneshot. Todoroki Shoto/Yaoyorozu Momo Beware the angst at the end.


**Note: sincere apologies for the ending, this is how the story played out in my mind.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo knew that she should be appropriate and that this is against all rules not mentioning her upbringing but then again she was a hero. And heroes save others. And this one especially needed saving.

The hunger for loving touch in Todoroki's eyes was the reason she couldn't tear away. Not even when his hands scrunched her pj shirt into a bunch of fabric, not even when his mouth deviated from hers to follow a path down her neck. She couldn't push him away and ruin this moment. But was this really just about Todoroki? After all she was the one who initiated the first kiss, even though his eyes were begging for it. Didn't she admire him from afar long enough? Didn't she daydream of how it would feel to get noticed by the best student in the class? Momo couldn't lie to herself - she wanted this, she wanted to rake her hand through his bicoloured hair, she wanted to caress his face just to see him lean into her touch...

Much bolder than when they started weeks ago, Shoto's hands were now crushing her against his chest and Momo wondered if anyone has ever touched him in a caring way, perhaps his mother did. She felt his childhood desire to be loved and cared for seeping through his touches. The hunger seemed insatiable. It must've burn a hole right through him and permanently wipe the smile of his face.

On the other hand Shoto was utterly confused by his own inability to stop. Kissing his path down Yaoyorozu's smooth skin his inner self questioned again what has driven him so far that he ended up making out with his classmate late at night in the common area kitchen. Not once, not twice, but many times during these past few weeks before they part for summer holiday. This was irresponsible. This was dangerous. This wasn't like anything he's ever done before, it was way far from Todoroki style. Yet his mouth kept moving on their own accord and skin on his palms was tingling, longing to touch more of her. But would he dare? Or was this not in his will anymore?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened sometime in the second semester of their second year at UA. She only asked him to spar with her as she needed to work on her physical abilities and who better to ask than the most accomplished student in the class? She admired him since the start. When they first met, to Momo, Todoroki was unreachable, truly the best in their class and she couldn't measure, let alone hope that he would ever pay much attention to her. And yet somehow they ended up being friends of sorts. But over time she developed different type of feelings. This wasn't admiration anymore and it wasn't friendship either.

She blushed too much around him, just his presence perked her senses. Her skin became extra sensitive giving her goosebumps every time he passed by...

Maybe that was her downfall on that faithful day.

It was an accident, they tangled and fell and their lips. Their lips brushed against each other and it was like a surge of electricity coursing through her body, tickling Momo's skin, stirring something deep inside. They've apologised to each other but Todoroki seemed much less fazed, apparently he just brushed the whole thing off. But unbeknownst to Momo, something sparked within him as well at that moment. It was present in his fastening breath and racing heartbeat. She missed the clues behind Todoroki's well controlled expression, when his eyes sparkled and mind numbed just for a second. His irises shrunk in shock. What was this odd feeling?

Momo couldn't find peace in the days to come. She shuffled and wiggled in her chair in search for comfort which didn't come.

These feelings haunted her deep into the night. She couldn't sleep tossing and turning around until she decided that maybe cup of warm milk will help her and her twisted stomach.

And so Momo's feet shuffled into fluffy slippers and carried her to the elevator and to the common area kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todoroki's dreams were all torn and messed up. Whatever he did, however he tried to empty his mind before sleep the black ponytail always returned somehow and the silky lips always brushed his. He sat up abruptly raking hand through his hair. This won't do. If he supposed to be ready for tomorrow's training he needs to sleep.

Maybe he should pop downstairs and make himself a warm drink. Don't they say it's a way of calming one's nerves and put him to sleep? Todoroki threw aside a book which he was trying to read in idle attempt at sleeping and wiped his dry eyes. He thought reading will certainly help but then he got way too invested in the story and forgot to stop. Now it was after 1 am and he was still up, his thoughts as messy as before. Yaoyorozu. She was keeping him awake and aware, too aware and irritable. Shoto Todoroki was never slow to act but now his mind was drawing blank. As no better ideas came to him he finally put on slippers and got of the bed. That little walk down to the kitchen may actually prove beneficial in a way. Hopefully it will clear his head enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo's face was briefly illuminated as she took a carton of milk out of the fridge. Absentmindedly she closed the door and reached to the cupboard to grab a mug. Suddenly shiver ran down her spine and feeling of being watched overcome her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shoto finished the drink sooner than he expected. He didn't feel any sleepier which frustrated him greatly. What else could he do? Looking through the large window panes he even considered a walk outside but that would be truly pushing his luck. Certainly cameras were all over the place. He groaned and leaned against the wall. I guess it's time to head back, he thought.

And then he saw her. Like a shadow she was approaching, accompanied by a soft rustle of fluffy slippers. He stood frozen in place. She didn't see him...

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo yelped and jerked back in surprise ready to kick and punch, empty mug almost slipped through her trembling fingers. Then she recognised that deep tone but it only made her heart race faster.

Of course he was there. Leaning against the wall Shoto Todoroki burned her with his piercing sight full of something indescribable. His eyes were never so expressive before. Did she just pass by him and didn't even notice? In a daylight Todoroki was hard to miss but now the moonlight bleached his hair colour making the difference only few shades darker. His blue eye somehow managed to shine in the stain of darkness his scar became.

Todoroki peeled of the wall to approach her.

Whiff of something floral was the first thing he noticed. Shower gel, shampoo or body lotion, he contemplated. Second thing was her pyjama, thin satin shirt with straps instead of sleeves, poorly covering her ample chest. Shocked he didn't permit his sight to travel any further south but from the corner of his eye he spotted nothing more than satin white shorts...were seventeen year old posh girls even allowed to wear that? Momo certainly seemed to be one on the modest side during the day. But summer was approaching fast and he presumed it was too hot in the night, and so she swapped modesty for comfort. Maybe she was too sleepy and forgot to slip a robe on, he hoped there was a robe coming with that attire to hide at least something. But he wasn't the one to judge with his white t-shirt hugging his muscles tightly and pyjama shorts instead of long trousers. Perhaps he should invest in something more obscuring if he considers wandering around dorms late at night again...

Yaoyorozu's chest was heaving fast catching his attention however he tried to avert his eyes. The room seemed hotter than before and Todoroki felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. What was going on with him?

Momo watched him closely. He looked uncomfortable and irritated. What could've chase him out of the bed tonight? Worries about fast approaching exams? Hardly. Shoto Todoroki wasn't the one to be nervous beforehand, he always reacted when it came to it.

"Nightmare?" She voiced her last thoughts out loud. He looked a bit surprised that she would think that.

"No." He replied flatly. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." Momo admitted breathlessly realising her pulse sped up. She swallowed multiple times.

"Are you alright, Yaoyorozu?" He noticed her distress.

"Yes. I just..." Momo halted in her tracks. What was she going to say to him? That since that incident his lips never left her thoughts? And when did he get so close?

Shoto realised that he moved few steps towards her. Yaoyorozu seemed stressed, presumably over a bad dream, and somehow he wanted to help. But he wasn't very experienced when it came to comforting others. Should he offer her...a hug? Would she consider it inappropriate due to their circumstances? Those revealing clothes and darkness of the common area? She might understand it in a wrong way and even slap him, he could very well imagine she has been raised that way. On the other hand her clothes were way too revealing. She obviously enjoyed touch of satin on her skin. Maybe she was much more sensual than he thought. Maybe there was more to Yaoyorozu than her usual behaviour suggested. As it was more to Todoroki behind his cold demeanour. Part of him wanted to explore that side. The other part wanted to punch himself for thinking about it.

Inadvertently he took few more steps towards her practically cornering her against the counter. Momo's knees started to give up under her. She could smell his shower gel now, it was very fresh, ocean breeze or suchlike, mixed with his own scent. It was dizzying but in a very pleasant way. She wanted more of it.

Shoto watched her chewing her bottom lip. Then her lips parted and breaths came out much faster than before. Her eyes suddenly ignited. Strange thought popped up in his head. Could she react this way because of him? After all they were teenagers and he himself experienced weird symptoms which he could potentially identify as hormonal distress.

Something inside him wanted to test that theory.

He took the cup out of her petrified hands and put it back on the counter. All whilst his eyes never left her face. They were boring into her threatening to swallow her into him. He was so close their breaths were mingling. What were these strange feelings tightening his chest? He needed to know, to understand, to address them...

And then he felt it, soft warm hand caressing his cheek ever so gently. Her eyes were pools of dark magma, her lips moist and enticing. Todoroki glued his sight on them hoping that Yaoyorozu will relieve him of this suffering. Would it be ok?

Momo swallowed hard. This was it. He needed her, she could read it all over his face, the wonder, the desire, the confusion... she shut her eyes tight, took a deep breath and closed the gap. Gently tugging on his lower lip she tasted the flavour of Shoto Todoroki. And it sent her reeling. He tasted of tooth paste and something herbal, perhaps tea?

His response was slow, much slower in fact than she expected, as if he was getting used to the feeling. Was this his first kiss? It certainly was for Yaoyorozu.

Todoroki didn't expect such an assault on his senses. He felt every nerve in his body activate in response. His skin was crawling, lips tingling, palms itching and stomach twisting. Heat which had nothing to do with his left side spread across his face.

Even through all his focus on the hero training, in deep folds of his mind he pondered once or twice how would it feel to kiss a girl. But nothing could prepare him for this. And Shoto wasn't stupid, he knew Yaoyorozu was pretty, in fact many of his classmates, even some other boys from class B considered her beautiful and fawned over her. And on the top of it she was smart, one of the smartest people he's ever met. Her evaluation of any situation and consequent action plan was excellent.

This knowledge only worsen his condition. In the midst of all that, he also had to focus on doing this thing "right". How would she grade his kiss? He caught himself thinking. Was it good enough? Thought of her having enough experience to judge that was unsettling. Shoto didn't like it at all. He decided to rather pay attention to the task at hand and raked his brain for any overheard conversation his classmates might have had about kissing. There wasn't much to go on with as he usually filtered out any distracting noise in the class. Now he wished he'd listen a bit more to their chatting about opposite gender.

Distant memory of Kaminari bragging to Sero about the way Jiro appreciated his excellent kisses (which earned him a dig in the ribs from said girl) suddenly resurfaced.

Tilt your head, open your mouth, use your tongue... something like that.

And so he did just that and leaned to Momo's touch exploring the sensation of deepening the kiss, shy tongue flicking over her bottom lip occasionally. To his relief she seemed to like it. Inadvertent sigh escaped her as his body pressed on hers and she felt the kitchen counter hit her back. Todoroki almost choked on the jolt his body received from feeling her curves flush against him. He suppressed a moan of his own rattled by the strong reaction.

In turn Momo expected his hands to touch her but he kept them stubbornly stuck at his sides, fists clenching. Frankly he wasn't sure what to do with them. He could try and pull her into embrace or touch her hair but would she allow him to? He wanted to feel her, to explore, but held his twitching palms at bay. Momo was an appropriate girl.

But then, what was this encounter, this late night rendezvous? Why did she let him kiss her like that? These contradictions made his head spin. What was he supposed to do?

Momo pulled away first. She realised what just happened and covered her mouth pushing him away with the other hand.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki-san, I didn't mean to..." Momo thanked the stars for the darkness covering her reddened face. Her eyes were shining in bewilderment, swollen lips throbbed and chest heaved fast.

Why was she apologising? Shoto didn't understand. It wasn't her fault, he practically led her onto him. With his head still spinning from the sensation, his hands were now clutching the counter behind her to support his legs which threatened to give up. It created some sort of protective barrier full of body heat between them.

"It's ok, Yaoyorozu." Todoroki breathed out at last and tucked strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I started it."

His eyes were so gentle, she's never seen them like that.

He removed one of his hands and stood aside to allow her to slip past him. Loss of his warmth jarred her. Goosebumps attacked her skin immediately and Momo started to shiver. Seeing this Shoto made a move to cover her again but she wiggled out of his embrace.

"I better go to bed." She chirped. Before my hormones get the better of me, she added scoldingly in her mind.

He watched her retreating in haste and couldn't help but call at her.

"Yaoyorozu!"

She stopped and looked at him all disheveled and unsettled.

"Yes, Todoroki-san?"

"Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Todoroki-san."

And she was gone. When his breathing and heartbeat finally regained regular speed Shoto exhaled deeply, positioned himself against cold surface of the cupboard and banged his head on it multiple times.

What just happened?!

xxxxxxxxxx

After that episode they started to meet each other in the common space late at night, first seemingly by coincidence, then it developed into a habit and later routine. And always kissed, just kissed and nothing else. Todoroki's hands always remained stubbornly by his side or on the counter when he needed to support his weight as his knees gave up. Nothing could weaken Todoroki as much as Yaoyorozu.

Momo couldn't deny than sometimes in the deep night she dreamt what would happen if those hands started to wander, if they moved their make out sessions to the sofa, if she moaned sweetly in his ear, listening to his own response... Dreams that made her blush in embarrassment, scolded her for the inappropriate behaviour she was demonstrating. And yet they were exhilarating and left painful yearning behind which nobody but Todoroki could quench.

Their encounters were irregular. Sometimes two days in a row, sometimes whole week passed in between. They would always wait for one another, sometimes the other came and sometimes not. For Momo it was torture. She needed him more and more, his presence, his ministrations, gentle and deepening kisses, night by night slowly she became addicted to Shoto Todoroki.

But unbeknownst to her he suffered the same ordeal. He got accustomed to her touch, the warm look she gave him, that "happy to see you" gaze... someone besides his mother who was caring for him, because that's what he could read in those deep pools of darkest onyx...Todoroki was drowning in her with no intention of resurfacing for air.

And tonight...tonight they finally broke the rules. Something snapped inside Todoroki, he felt exhausted and empty, maybe it was that meeting with his father earlier today stirring his inner discomfort. Usually he would approach her slowly with eyes scanning hers to make sure she is still ok with what they're doing or even ask permission but not this time. This time he crushed Momo to his chest and claimed her lips with fervour he's never shown before. She gasped at first but then accepted this new development, letting her head fall backwards with moan escaping her lips when his mouth moved to her neck, leaving wet trail behind. Momo's body started to tremble uncontrollably. Her secret dreams were turning into reality and she both, feared and couldn't wait for his next touch. Her hands shot up straight in those uneven hair of his, raking through, tugging and squeezing to hold him in place.

Shoto obliged unable to stop, his mind was hazy and absent. But in the mist of his own bliss he heard her whisper his name. Or maybe he dreamt it.

"Momo...", his lips sighed in response. "I need you. You don't even know how much." He was murmuring into her neck.

Todoroki's rational self couldn't believe he just said that. He himself couldn't believe that his hand just pulled down one strap of her thin pyjama top and his lips kissed her shoulder. Even more he couldn't believe that she let him. Her gasps were driving him insane.

Momo felt delirious. She dreamt about this and now it was happening. She could only whimper helplessly as her body was taking over her senses. Every kiss he left burned white hot.

She tasted so sweet and Todoroki's fingers were digging into her skin. Maybe they should move it to the sofa, brief thought flashed through his mind. But what then? What will you do, Shoto? Pull the thin fabric off to expose more of her skin to your touches? Will you be able to stop yourself then, before you do something stupid?

Shameless. The word struck Todoroki with its bitter flavour. Shameless, that's what he is right now and all those times they were together like this. And he is dragging Yaoyorozu down with him. Maybe they should just stop. But the thought hurts him, wretches his guts. He needs her touch and he needs to touch her to know this is real, she is real and she really wants him. She is his haven, saviour, comfort.

Shoto thinks all that whilst his hand tangles in her silky black hair and his lips pepper her shoulder and collarbone with kisses. Maybe they could stay like this. Maybe this is enough for now. And that thought calms him down. There is no need to rush anything.

Shoto's lips return to her neck and back up and they kiss again and again in relief.

And Momo falls little closer to the earth thanking the heavens that her body didn't betray her completely. They have time, there is plenty of time and Todoroki isn't pressing her to do anything. He will wait until she's ready, until they're both ready to move it elsewhere.

And maybe by then they will be able to express their feelings with words. Until then this will remain their secret.

And none of them is aware of another presence when moonlight from outside reflects on a pair of shocked glasses, on a face twisted in pain of a heartbreak. None can hear retreating steps which carry that face back to its room where its owner's trembling fingers tear apart written confession he finally decided to pass over to her tomorrow. Thought of which kept him sleepless until he decided to go downstairs to fix himself a cup of warm milk...Wiping the dampness off his cheeks he realises - this will remain his secret.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: please forgive me for the angsty ending, I always thought Iida would fall for Momo so obviously seeing them together would hurt him. But our class prez will find his love, not to worry!


End file.
